Promesa de amor
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Cuando tú te vayas yo te estaré esperando. Cuando tú vuelvas me encontraras de rodillas con una caja en mis manos. Aquel objeto significara que cumplí con mi promesa, que te amaré por siempre y para siempre. - El tatuaje que llevo sobre mi frente es la firma de mi promesa... de nuestra promesa de amor - / One-Shot / GaaHina - Lemon.


**Promesa de amor**: Cuando tú te vayas yo te estaré esperando. Cuando tú vuelvas me encontraras de rodillas con una caja en mis manos. Aquel objeto significara que cumplí con mi promesa, que te amaré por siempre y para siempre, sin importar lo qué tenga que hacer para estar contigo. «El tatuaje que llevo sobre mi frente es la firma de mi promesa... _de nuestra promesa de amor_» / One-Shot / GaaHina - Lemon

Basado en la canción: _Magnet_de Miku Hatsune.

Universo Alterno.

* Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen u.u, son de Kishimoto-sensei ¬.¬/

* * *

***.Promesa de amor. ***

.

.

**.**

Nunca se le había dado muy bien aquello de arreglarse. Pues todo el asunto de buscar una ropa perfecta, pintarse y verse bien se le hacía problemático.

Claro, ella podría ponerse ropa común, de esas que usa diariamente. Pero su amiga Ino no la había dejado, le había prohibido que usara esas ropas. Diciéndole que para esta noche tendría que dar su mayor esfuerzo para verse bien. Podría haber rechazado ir a tal lugar y quedarse en su casa estudiando pero era inútil, de nada serviría porque su amiga le había dicho que la iría a buscar para llevarla, quiera o no. Aceptó con una sonrisa junto con un suspiro de derrota.

Según Ino, ella necesitaba relajarse, que no podía estar estudiando todo el tiempo. Además, su padre no se encontraba en casa, por lo cual, tendría que aprovechar y escaparse un poco de la misma rutina. ¿No? Dudaba que su padre luego la volviese a dejar ir a una fiesta. ¿Volviese? Si ni le había pedido permiso, pues sabía que le diría un no sin pensarlo si quiera. Así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar su ausencia?

Miró de nuevo su armario tratando de decidirse qué ropa usar. Nada. No había nada allí que sirviera para ir a bailar. Nada con la descripción que había hecho su mejor amiga sobre las ropas adecuadas que tenía que ponerse para esa ocasión. Suspiró con gesto cansado. Era demasiado problemático todo aquello y por mucho que Ino la reprobase iría como siempre vestía.

Se decidió por unos jeans, una musculosa azul claro y, arriba de esta, un abrigo ligero de color lila. Se conformó con un simple delineado de ojos para que su amiga no la retara tanto y se desenredó el cabello dejándolo suelto y lacio. Se miró por unos segundos en el espejo de su habitación dando por sentado que ya había terminado de arreglarse.

Había tardado nada más que diez minutos y al ver que no tenía nada más que hace, se dispuso entretenerse estudiando, pues aun era demasiado temprano. O eso creía hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre insistentemente. Por la forma de tocar, supo que se trataba de su amiga. Aunque no entendía a que se debía su llegada tan temprana. Si no se equivocaba faltaba como una hora y media para su partir.

Sin más, abrió la puerta principal sorprendida al ver a su amiga ya arreglada vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado, con delgados tirantes y que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo. Se veía realmente hermosa. ¿Y cómo no? Ino ya era hermosa, y con ese hermoso vestido, lo era aún más.

La morena con una sonrisa la elogió para luego preguntarle si ya era hora de partir recibiendo una negativa por parte de su rubia amiga. Seguramente había escuchado la hora mal cuando esta se la había dicho. Debía de admitir que a veces era un poco despistada. Pero para su sorpresa no había escuchado mal la hora, descubriendo que la rubia se encontraba allí para arreglarla.

No tuvo tiempo a sorprenderse ya que su amiga entró sin más dentro de su casa y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su cuarto, pues ya lo conocía. Su sorpresa subió en aumento en cuanto la rubia le mostró el vestido que, según ella, usaría esa noche. Este era de color negro y escote en V profundo, junto con distintos detalles realizados con estampado de terciopelo en una falda acampanada. Debía de admitir que era bastante bonito, sin embargo, el rojo en sus mejillas delataba que por más lindo que fuera no sabía si sería capas de vestirlo.

. . **.**

Aun con sus mejillas encendidas entró aquel salón junto a su amiga. Habían sido invitadas por el novio de Ino, Sai, quien iba al Instituto Suna. En aquel lugar se podía observar a todos sus estudiantes, más invitados especiales como lo eran ellas al no ser de aquel Instituto, sino que asistían al Instituto Konoha.

Se decidieron a buscar al novio de Ino y durante el recorrido también pudo observar que todas las chicas vestían un hermoso vestido, mientras los chicos, vestían unos muy elegantes trajes. La música era realmente agradable para sus oídos. Le hubiera gustado bailar pero cuando se lo estaba por comentar a su rubia amiga se dio cuenta de que se había perdido entre la multitud. Suspiró rendida y se dirigió hasta la barra a tomar algo que la relajase.

Avanzaba sin prisa entre la multitud hasta que divisó la barra. Le molestaba el hecho de que la golpeasen y chocasen mientras bailaban, pero, sabía era sin querer. Cerró los ojos y respiró al escuchar que cambiaban la música de antes por una más calmada. Aunque se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho, pues en cuanto los abrió y logró ver un cuerpo delante de ella no tuvo tiempo a esquivarlo. Si bien ninguno calló al suelo pudo notar que por su torpeza había hecho que aquel sujeto derramara su bebida. Se maldijo por su torpeza, y tratando de arreglar su error luego de pedirle disculpas, le ofreció comprarle otra, apenada.

El sujeto se volteó calmada mente y posó su mirada en ella, más no dijo nada, solo asintió aceptando su oferta. Ella no pudo más que sonreírle y tomarle la mano guiándolo hacia la barra. Al llegar pidió un baso de agua para ella y en cuanto le preguntó a él que era lo que quería beber, lo vio reírse. Lo miró con curiosidad y al preguntar el porqué de su reír, él solo sonrió y le dijo que era por lo que había pedido. Sus mejillas se encendieron y volteó su rostro mientras le decía que no pensaba tomar nada que tenga alcohol.

La música cambió y él entre risas le comentó que se llamaba Gaara. Al decirle que ella se llamaba Hinata, lo miró disimuladamente dándose cuenta de lo guapo que este era. Su cabello era de un extraño rojo mientras sus ojos de un hermoso color verde. Era mucho más alto que ella y su sonrisa… Sus mejillas se encendieron y desvió su rostro, avergonzada, deteniendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Sintió como este la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba si quería bailar. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante el contacto. No pudo más que asentir y dejarse guiar por él, observando su mano la cual era… cálida.

Llegaron a la pista y otra música sonó. Se posesionaron uno frente al otro y sus ojos se encontraron. Sin palabras de por medio, el pelirrojo guió ambas manos de ella hacia su cuello, mientras él, posaba las suyas en su cintura. Sin decir más comenzaron a bailar la tranquila música. Ninguno se atrevía a no ver otra cosa que no sea los ojos del otro. Hasta que él, de improvisto, sonrió y la besó.

. . **.**

_***.**__ Basta con mirarte para que empiece arder mi corazón_

_Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión._

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor_

_Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor __**.***_

. . **.**

Sintió como él acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ambos se escaparon de su Instituto para poder verse a escondidas. Más no les importaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar junto al otro.

Nunca imaginó que aquel chico de la fiesta sería una persona importante para ella. Ni que por este "rompería" las reglas que su padre le imponía. Pero así era, porque tanto como se escapaba del instituto también se escapa de su casa y solo para poder verse con él.

Se había dejado llevar por sus sentires y ahí estaba. Deseando a cada segundo probar sus labios. Aquellos labios que tanto la tentaban, y como no hacerlo si sabían tan ricos, si sabían a miel. Eran simplemente deliciosos y nunca se cansaría de probarlos.

Escuchó como este le decía que la amaba, que no se cansaría de besarla ni de tocarla. Ella solo abrió los ojos y busco alguna mentira en sus verdes orbes más no encontró nada, estas solo le afirmaban que no mentía, que de verdad la amaba. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho y sonrió. Quería contestarle pero al abrir la boca él se lo impidió.

Dejó que su espalda se recargara en aquella pared y abrazando su cuello lo atrajo más a ella, profundizando aquel beso que habían empezado. Movían sus labios al mismo ritmo pero no alcanzaba, y Gaara no tardó en acariciar su labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para poder adentrarse en su cavidad. Ella no era quien para no permitirle entrar, tanto como él, deseaba degustar aquel sabor a miel.

Sus manos comenzaron acariciar con deseo y ternura sus cabellos rojizos, mientras él, adentraba sus manos por debajo de su camisa para poder acariciar la piel de su cintura y espalda. Sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro, como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez, en un beso lleno de amor.

No deseaban romper el contacto, pero la falta de aire lo exigía por mucho que les pesase. Al separar sus labios de los del otro Gaara comenzó a besar su cuello, embriagándose con su olor. Él sintió como estiraban de sus cabellos, obligándolo a dejar de degustar aquella zona, para luego, encontrarse con los blancos orbes de su amada.

Se miraron por segundos que parecieron minutos hasta que la sonrisa de la ojiperla se izo presente. Acaricio sus cabellos rojizos y lo volvió atraer a ella. Más cuando Gaara quiso volver a deleitarse con sus labios esta tiró de sus cabellos, deteniéndolo. Sus narices se rozaron y ambos serraron sus párpados, repitiendo aquella caricia varias veces.

Hinata acarició con su nariz la mejilla de él hasta llegar a su oreja. Lamió y mordió el lóbulo de ésta, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, para luego susurrarle un: _Yo también te amo._

_. . **.**_

_***. **Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_

_Roba de mis labios la tentación._

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel_

_No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor .*_

_. .** .**_

Un pequeño ruido logró despertarla. Abrió un ojo de mala gana mientras se removía entre las ropas de la cama. Se incorporó lentamente dirigiendo su mirar a la ventana, y suspiro desilusionada al ver que a fuera estaba lloviendo y el ruido de esta cayendo era el cual la había despertado.

Había pensado que era su amado pelirrojo quien había producido aquel ruido, pero parecía que no era así. Sonrió al pensar que si así fuera debería de estar muy mojado allí a fuera.

Últimamente estaba muy distraída, solo pensaba en él y en nada más así que, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, hasta su amiga Ino se lo había mencionado. Aun así, no descuido sus estudios. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su padre se enteraba la razón de su falta de concentración sería capaz de cambiarla a una escuela de pupila, solo para mujeres. Además de que si se descuidaba, lo desilusionaría una vez más.

Su padre... si se enteraba del romance que estaba teniendo con Sabaku No Gaara de seguro le prohibiría verlo. Pues, ella se casaría con su primo para cuando cumpliera veintiún años... Por más que ni ella ni Neji lo quisieran ya estaban comprometidos. Lo quería a su primo, claro, pero no de aquella forma y sabía también que él tampoco. Sabía que el estaba enamorado de una hermosa castaña.

Si su padre se enteraba del romance que estaba teniendo con Gaara era más que seguro que le prohibiría verlo. Era por eso que él no podía enterarse de su relación a menos hasta después de su cumpleaños. Al cumplir dieciocho y ser mayor de edad podría hacerle frente e irse con Gaara. Sí, Gaara y ella ya había discutido aquel asunto, más su amado pelirrojo le había dicho que se la llevaría lejos con él. Tal como en los cuentos...

Un sonido casi inaudible la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirar a la ventana cayendo en cuenta de que el ruido lo había hecho una piedra al chocar contra este y, seguro, alguien la había tirado y, de ser así, de seguro se estaba mojando. Pero... ¿Quién lo habría hecho?

Luego de unos cinco minutos pensando el mismo ruido se volvió a escuchar y abrió los ojos alarmada al pensar en quien podría ser. Corrió hacía la ventana y al abrirla, lo vió allí abajo. Sonrió apenada al verlo completamente mojado y aun así con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sin esperar más tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pues su padre no se encontraba en la casa.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, completamente mojado y con su hermosa sonrisa en sus fracciones. Se izo a un lado para dejarle entrar, y este, no se izo esperar. Entre disculpas llegaron hasta su habitación. Se izo un silencio algo incomodo logrando que solo la lluvia cayendo fuera lo que se escuchara.

Ambos sin decir ninguna palabra se mantuvieron en pie. Pues, si bien no era la primera vez que él iba a su casa de esa manera, aun la apenaba el que, estuvieran solos en su habitación, sin contar el rumbo que siempre llevaban sus pensamientos. Con sus mejillas encendidas elevó el rostro para poder mirarlo, para descubrir que este la estaba observando. No solo sus mejillas tomaron más color, si no también su rostro.

Lo escucho reír y se vio tentada a levantar la vista. Lo vió mojado y le dijo que se tomara un baño de agua caliente, que ella le conseguiría ropa de su nii-san. El pelirrojo solo asintió y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba provocando que el rostro de su amada volviese a teñirse completamente de rojo. No pudo más que reír al verla correr fuera de la habitación con la excusa de que le iría a buscar ropa.

La morena al llegar a la habitación con la ropa de su nii-san en sus manos miró apenada hacia al baño pensando si lo mejor sería dejarle la ropa allí dentro para que se cambiara. Y en un momento que no supo cuando, ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del baño. Cerró lo ojos fuertemente y dejó las ropas en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba allí. Al darse la vuelta para salir se paralizó por completo al escuchar las palabras de su amado: ¿_No me darías un beso...? Lo necesito..._

Volteó a verlo y este estaba asomando su cabeza fuera de la cortina sonriéndole. Sabía que aquello lo decía solo para molestarla. Sonrojada se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios, para después salir corriendo de allí hacía su cama.

Esperó a que este saliera, sentada en las ropas de la cama. Escuchó como la puerta se abrió, para después, sentir como la cama se hundía a su lado. Volteó su rostro a mirarlo y este le acarició con una mano su mejilla. Aquella caricia la sintió tan cálida. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego la besó.

Entre caricias y besos, se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior. Él la acostó con delicadeza en la cama posesionándose sobre ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello para luego alejarse y mirarla a los ojos. Acarició su mejilla y de sus labios le preguntó si estaba segura de querer seguir. Ella solo le sonrió y asintió.

Los gemidos no tardaron en escucharse en su habitación, siendo camuflados por el sonido de la lluvia. ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho el amor aquella noche? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que sin duda estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Se amaban y nadie los separaría después de lo que realizaron esa noche.

_. . __**.**__  
__**  
*. **Hazme de una vez sentir_

_Que está pasión no tendrá fin_

_Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor_

_Por favor déjame besar tu ser_

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré_

_Ahogada en tu calidez** .*******_

_. .** .**_

Los rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en el rostro. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz y al abrir por completo sus ojos, sonrió al ver algo rojo descansar sobre su pecho. Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana al tiempo en el que ella cerraba sus párpados y con su mano derecha comenzó acariciar los cabellos rojos de su amado.

Al cerrar sus ojos las imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron su mente, provocándole tanto una sonrisa como un fuerte sonrojo. Sin duda nunca olvidaría la noche de ayer. En la cual no tuvieron sexo, claro que no, ambos hicieron el amor... ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Tres o cuatro? Sonrió. No se acordaba exactamente cuantas veces, pero solo le importaba que él había sido su primer hombre, y daba por sentado, sería el único.

Al observarlo dormitar tan tranquilo bajo las delgadas sabanas blancas de su cama, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuántas veces había soñado el despertar junto a él entre sus blancas sabanas? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado en como sería su primera vez junto él? Por que sí, por más tímida que sea, su mente una que otra vez se dejaba llevar. Aunque, claro, tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Un sonrojo el cual, según él, se le veía adorable en ella. Claro... si supiera el causante de su sonrojo en ves de adorable le diría hentai...

Cada segundo que pasaba junto a él estaba más segura de que lo amaba. Cada minuto a su lado lo deseaba aun más, todo de él. Su cuerpo y corazón. Anhelaba besar su labios, degustar aquel tentador sabor a miel, y porque no, besar cada centímetro de su piel. Deseaba también que la tocara con la misma intensidad con la que él decía que la amaba. Que se obsesionara con su cuerpo, que la besara como si fuese el día siguiente el fin del mundo.

Sintió como su amado se removía sobre su cuerpo, sacándola de sus pensares. Vio como el pelirrojo, luego de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, observaba con cuidado el lugar en donde se encontraba, para luego sonreír al acordándose de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Más aquella sonrisa cambió a una picara en cuanto descubrió que era lo que estaba usando como almohada.

Hinata gimió al sentir como su amado comenzaba a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos, para después, dirigirse aquel botón rosado que adornaba sus pechos. Los besó, lamió y mordió mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos, provocando que los gemidos salieran sin permiso de la boca de su amada. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión al dejar su pezón rosado, y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a jugar con el otro.

La peliazul acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos al tiempo que soltaba gemidos que alentaban a Gaara a seguir con su cometido. Más sin embargo, la calidez de su boca dejo tranquilos sus pechos para que sus manos los acariciasen en su lugar. Observó con deseo los labios de su amada y cual lobo hambriento, saltó a devorarlos. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza uno de sus pechos para que esta gimiera, y así, poder introducir su lengua en su cálida boca.

Gaara comenzó recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su amada, y ella, dejó en paz a sus cabellos, para acariciar la amplia espalda del pelirrojo. Entre besos, se volvieron a recordar cuando se amaban, jurándose ser fieles el uno con el otro, prometiéndose nunca separarse.

Su amado abandonó la calidez de su boca para entretenerse con su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, preparándose para hacer el amor de nueva cuenta con la mujer que amaba, no creía que podría aguantar tanto tiempo, pues su erección ya empezaba a doler. Aunque se detuvo en seco al sentir las delicadas manos de la morena en su pecho, empujándolo levemente. La miró suplicante, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, más ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía junto con un rubor en sus mejillas.

En su cabeza resonaron una y otra vez las palabras de la mujer que amaba: _Te-Tenemos que desayunar, Gaara-kun._ Ella solo rió al ver la mirada atónita del pelirrojo, la cual le decía: ¿_e-es en serio? _Claro que era enserio, no podían estar haciéndolo todo el tiempo por mucho que les pesase, y tenían que comer. Gaara izo un puchero infantil y luego, una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro, desconcertándola. Él se ofreció hacerle el desayuno, advirtiéndole que no se levantara. Y besando su mejilla, salió de la habitación, portando solo una sabana blanca sujeta en su cadera.

Luego de unos quince minutos de espera en su habitación, la puerta se abrió revelando a un pelirrojo con una bandeja repleta de frutas y un pequeño cuenco con, por lo que veía desde la cama, crema. Observó cada uno de sus movimientos con curiosidad, pues ¿Por qué específicamente él quería desayunar frutas? No era para nada un desayuno común.

Entre tanto, el pelirrojo, al ver la curiosidad en los orbes de la morena, solo le sonrió diciéndole que las frutas, harían aún más especial, e _interesante_, su primer desayuno juntos. Gaara, con la bandeja en una de sus manos, tomo con la que estaba libre, el extremo de las sabanas que cubrían el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata, para después, tirarlas algún lado de aquella habitación. Se sentó a su lado, y le propuso darle él de comes.

Ella, al sentir como su cuerpo quedaba al descubierto, no pudo más que sonrojarse, y más aún al escuchar su propuesta que, solo por curiosidad, respondió con un asentimiento. Lo vio sonreír para luego preguntarle cual fruta deseaba comer, respondiéndole con sus mejillas encendidas que una cereza estaba bien.

Su amado, tomó una cereza de la bandeja y la llevó hacia su boca. Hinata protestó ante esto, diciéndole que era ella quien tenía que comerla, sin embargo, calló en cuando sintió como Gaara la besaba, pasándole la fruta. Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver como su novio se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa en sus fracciones, llevándose otra cereza a su boca para volver a repetir aquel acto. Hinata, jamás había probado tan deliciosa fruta.

Al terminarse las cerezas, Gaara comentó junto con una sonrisa picara, que no estaría mal comer unas ricas uvas. Al escuchar esto, las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron al entender el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. Tímidamente, tomó una uva y la dirigió hacia su boca y, cerrando fuertemente sus párpados, besó al pelirrojo, pasándole la deliciosa fruta.

Luego de deleitarse con aquella interesante manera de comer, Gaara decidió que llegó el momento de probar el postre. Incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en las ropas de la cama, le pidió a la peli azul que se acostara y, sin perder más tiempo, tomo el pequeño cuenco que yacía sobre la bandeja. Con dos de sus dedos, tomo la crema que se encontraba dentro de esta, para luego, pasarla por la piel de su amada. Quien suspiraba ante el contacto.

Después de cubrir sus pechos, labios, vientre y muslos con la crema, recogió una frutilla. Acarició con la fruta cada rastro de crema, llevándola luego a su boca para degustarla. Al terminar las frutillas, observó que aun quedaban rastros de crema por la piel de la ojiperla y, con la excusa de que la comida no se debe desperdiciar, limpio cualquier rastro de crema con sus labios y lengua. Logrando sacar gemidos por parte de su amada.

El cuerpo de Hinata quedó sin ningún rastro de crema y supo, era su turno de probar el postre. Pese a su timidez y vergüenza, comenzó a dispersar la crema alrededor de los pezones del pelirrojo, delineó cada línea, marca, de su bien formado pecho con aquella crema, llegando hasta su intimidad, la cual, algo indecisa, también cubrió con crema.

El de ojos verdes, cerró ambos párpados al sentir como la morena pasaba por su piel la frutilla, para después, saborearla con deseo. Al ver que la frutillas de ella se había acabado, tragó fuertemente saliva sabiendo lo que vendría ahora. Más no pudo contener los suspiros al sentir como su amada comenzaba a besar y la lamer su piel. A cada que ella pasaba su lengua podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía a tal punto en donde rallaba al dolor, aclamando por atención.

Detuvo la respiración en cuanto Hinata llegó aquel lugar, y un rebelde gemido de escapo de sus labios. Su amada besaba, lamía, la cabeza de su miembro, torturándolo. De pronto, sintió como este era cubierto por algo realmente cálido, cerró los párpados y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir como Hinata comenzaba adentrar su miembro en su boca, comenzando un vaivén demasiado delicioso.

De pronto ella comenzó aumentar la velocidad, produciendo que su amado no pudiera ocultar sus gruñidos y gemidos. Los cuales, sin saber, alentaba a la ojiperla en su cometido. Gaara supo que aquello de estaba por terminar y sin poder evitarlo, clavó sus talones en la superficie de la cama para poder tomar más impulsó para mover sus caderas. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su columna al momento que se corrió dentro de la cálida boca de su amada. Más, se quedó sin habla y cerró sus párpados tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Había sido buena, ¿Solo buena? Bastante buena para ser esa su primera vez.

La peli azul se abrazó a la cintura de su amado, para después ser repetirle que lo amaba. Su amado la observó y con una sonrisa, asaltó los labios de su novia. Cargó su novia al baño, y esta de sobra decir, volvieron hacer el amor. ¿Cuántas veces? Como si la pusieran a contar estando tan ocupados.

_. . __**.**_

***. **_Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré _

_Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate. _

_Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas _

_Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal__** .***_

_. . __**.**_

Se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo por aquella pequeña feria. Veía con fascinación las diversas cosas que vendían en los puestos del lugar. Era la primera vez que salían juntos a un lugar publico, actuando cual enamorados. Ya varias personas los habían elogiado como pareja, diciéndoles que eran el uno para el otro, que se veían realmente lindos juntos.

Su novio se detuvo y observó con cierta duda algo en especial. Curiosa, siguió su mirar, para encontrarse con un hermoso collar con dos dijes, los cuales al juntarse formaban un corazón. Sonrió y deseó como nunca antes saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amado al mirar tan persistente aquel collar.

Sintió como él la jaló llevándola hacia el estante en donde vendía aquel collar. Al llegar, haciendo caso omiso a su confundida novia, Gaara compró dos collares junto a ambos dijes, y sonriendo, se colocó atrás de su amada, para colocarle el precioso collar y después, se colocó él mismo el suyo. Podría ser algo infantil, hasta cursi. Pero, ¿Qué importa? Con solo ver la hermosa sonrisa que Hinata le había regalado junto a un delicioso beso, supo que le compraría unos cuantos collares más. ¡Y valla que valía la pena si ella lo recompensaba de aquella forma!

Caminaron tomados de la mano entre toda esa multitud de personas. No conocían a nadie en aquel lugar, así que ¿Qué importaba si la gente lo miraba? Eran solo ellos en aquel lugar, no tenían porque ocultar sus sentimientos, más que importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

La peli azul vio una tienda donde realizaban tatuajes y, aunque la idea que se le cruzó por su cabeza le daba un poco de miedo, ¿Por qué no cometer una locura por amor? Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró la mano de Gaara hasta allí, llevándolo casi arrastrándolo. ¿Dónde había sacado tanta fuerza? Ni ella lo sabía, ¿Será el amor? ¡Ja! No pudo evitar reír ante aquel pensamiento.

El pelirrojo observó aquel lugar sin perder ningún detalle, preguntándose el porqué su hermosa novia habría entrado allí. Más al escuchar como ella le proponía hacerse un tatuaje, no pudo más que aceptar. Pues le encantaba ver su sonrisa a cada que él le cumplía algún capricho.

Ambos se decidieron por tatuarse el kanji ai, cada uno en diferentes lugares. Mientras ella lo hacía un poco más arriba del tobillo, él decidió hacérselo en la frente. Pues, uno cuando se enamora suele cometer locuras, como también decirlas. Ya que Gaara había comentado, que aquello era la firma de un contrato de amor en el cual él se comprometía a jamas dejarla sola, al igual que ella.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario y se dispusieron a regresar a su respectivos hogares al terminar el día.

_. . __**.**_

***. **_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final _

_Unidas, un día se encontrarán. _

_Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará _

_Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás __**.*  
**_

_. . __**.**_

El fin de semana ya había llegado y su padre se hallaba fuera de la ciudad. ¿Cómo no aprovecharlo? Apenas su padre se había ido pasó hora hablando con su amado por teléfono, quien al enterarse que su padre no se hallaba le había comentado que el din de semana iría a visitarla allí. Estaba emocionada, hace una semana que no veía a su novio ya que este había estado muy ocupado, al igual que ella gracias a su padre.

No faltaba mucho para irse con él y poder ser feliz a su lado. Solo un mes para cumplir dieciocho años. Nunca antes había querido tanto que llegara su cumpleaños. Distraídamente comenzó a delinear con un de sus dedos el tatuaje que llevaba un poco más arriba del tobillo. Nadie lo había visto todavía, y agradecía aquello. Sonrió al recordar en las palabras de su amado al tatuarse aquello ambos y la ultimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

_«Es la firma de mi promesa... de nuestra promesa de amor» _

Sonrió. Vaya que se le había pegado lo cursi, pero no podía dejar de pensar que habían sido demasiado románticas aquellas palabras.

Al escuchar como llamaban desde su puerta, corrió escalones abajo completamente ansiosa. Sabía muy bien quién era, había esperado horas por él. En cuando abrió la puerta no tardó en abalanzarse a su amado, siendo correspondida por el pelirrojo de inmediato. Quien no tardó en comentarle lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Se separo lo suficiente para poder observar sus hermosos ojos jade, su perfecta nariz y, finalmente, sus deliciosos labios, aquellos que la tentaban tanto. En cuanto comenzó acariciar sus labios con su dedo pulgar, Gaara no se izo esperar. La empujo dentro de la casa para que nadie que los conociera los viera. No quería que su plan se arruinase, ya en un mes podría pasarse por la vida demostrando su amor. Claro, no en aquel lugar pero ¿Qué importaba? Su hogar estaba junto a ella, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Entre besos y pasos torpes llegaron hasta la habitación de la ojiperla. ¿Cómo no se habían caído de las escaleras? Solo dios lo sabía.

Con delicadeza, el pelirrojo acostó a su amada en la ropas de la cama y se reclinó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en ambos codos para así no aplastarla. Observó los ojos perlados de su amada para luego sonreír y unir sus labios con los de ella. Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar, acariciándose con un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo, iniciando una deliciosa batalla por el control de aquel beso que acababan de iniciar.

De pronto, por más delicioso que fuera aquel beso que iba tomando cada vez más intensidad, no parecía ser suficiente. Sus manos comenzaron a picar, pidiendo tocar, explorar la piel del otro ser al cual amaban, y ellos no eran quienes para no concederles tal capricho. Mientras las delicadas manos de la ojiblanca decidieron acariciar la amplia espalda del pelirrojo, las de este, se adentraron bajo su camisa, aferrándose a su estrecha cintura. Por lo cual, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, saliendo de sus bocas sin siquiera pedir permiso.

La falta de aire hizo acto de presencia y, por mucho que les pesase, tuvieron que separar sus labios. Más Gaara los mantuvo ocupados en el suave cuello de su novia, deleitándose con su sabor, embriagándose con su olor. Sus manos se encontraban más que entretenidas acariciando la desnuda piel de la chica, ascendiendo y descendiendo por su columna vertebral, topándose constantemente con una delicada prenda, la cual les empezaba a fastidiar.

Repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su mentón, desabrochó aquella prenda que comenzaba a molestar. Se separo lo suficiente, con una sonrisa en sus fracciones, para poder quitarle tanto la camisa, como el corpiño a la joven, quien avergonzada al tener la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto, ladeó su rostro a un costado, sin atreverse a ver aquellos hermosos ojos jade.

Gaara volvió a besar su mentón para luego descender sobre su cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y marcando la piel desnuda que se cruzara en su recorrido. Se detuvo unos segundos en el nacimiento de sus pechos, más no tardó en descender aun más para depositar pequeños besos en su pecho, sin tocar aquel botón rosado que exclamaba atención, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaban el otro. Sacándole suspiros y pequeños gemido a su amada quien había cerrados ambos párpados y comenzaba a enredar sus cabellos rojizos entre sus dedos.

Un gemido salió de los labios de la chica al sentir como su amado besaba su pezón rozado. Mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que Gaara rozaba sus dientes por aquel botón que adornaba sus pechos. Luego de un tiempo, al dejarlo libre, una pequeña explosión se escucho en la habitación, para después hacer lo propio con su otro pecho.

Al terminar de deleitarse con sus pechos, se quitó su camisa, sintiendo al momento como la ojiperla acariciaba su pecho con sus delicadas manos. Se reclinó sobre la morena, uniendo sus labios con los de ella al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con sus manos.

Sus ropas fueron desapareciendo una por una, hasta quedar ambos desnudos, disfrutando el tacto de sus pieles desnudas. Él se acomodó entre sus piernas y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amada al tiempo que un gemido salía de sus labios al entrar dentro de ella. La morena clavó sus uñas en la amplia espalda del pelirrojo y gimió su nombre al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella para después mover sus caderas, y Gaara no se izo esperar.

Los movimiento comenzaron lentos, pausados y certeros. Más con el pasar de los segundos iban tomando más velocidad, logrando que de sus bocas saliera el nombre del otro a cada estocada. Hinata enredo sus piernas en sus caderas y el aumentó aun más la velocidad, incorporándose un poca para poder aplicar más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos, cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor, aguantaban las corrientes de placer que sentían con cada empuje que el pelirrojo daba en su interior. Hinata pronunció su nombre al sentir que el final se estaba acercando y antes de que ella volviera a gemir al llegar a su limite, él la besó. Aumentó las envestidas lo más que su cuerpo se lo permitía, más al sentir como el interior de su amada se contraía apretando su miembro, no pudo evitar gruñir sobre los labios de la ojiperla al sentir la liberación del calor en su interior.

Se dejó desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de la peli azul, abrazándose a su cintura, sintiendo como acariciaban sus rojizos cabellos. En cuanto sus respiraciones se volvieron más calmadas, se acostó a su lado, dejando que la cabeza de su novia descansara en su pecho hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

_. . __**.**_

***. **_Por tanto tiempo te soñé_

_Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
_

_No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
_

_Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
_

_Esto no fue casualidad  
__  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
__  
No renuncies a nuestro amor **.***_

_. . __**.**_

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose de repente la sacó de su reparador sueño, asustándola. Dirigió sus blancas orbes hacía la entrada de su habitación para luego abrir de sobremanera sus ojos, sorprendida. Se incorporó en la cama tapando su desnudo cuerpo con una blancas sabanas, sintiendo como el cuerpo que yacía junto a ella la imitaba.

La ojiperla abrió su boca para hablar, más las palabras no salían de ella. Frente a ellos se encontraba su padre, mirándola con enojo, decepción y, no es para menos, desaprobación. Escuchó como su amado pelirrojo se disculpaba con su padre, pidiéndole permiso para cambiarse, que luego hablaría con él. Su padre solo asintió para después marcharse, no sin antes decirle a ella que no saliera de la habitación.

Sintió como Gaara se levantaba de las ropas de la cama para luego comenzar a vestirse. Ella intentó levantarse e imitarlo, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo. Observó como se terminaba de colocar la ultima prenda para después caminar hacia ella. No pudo más que mirarlo con preocupación, trató de hablarle pero aun así el se lo impidió colocándole un dedo en sus labios.

Él unió sus labios con los de ella al tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban las mejillas de la ojiperla. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y, con una sincera sonrisa, le dijo que todo marchaba bien, que no se preocupara, él siempre estaría a su lado. La ojiperla solo asintió y observó como su amado salía tras la puerta de su habitación.

Sin perder tiempo se levantó de su cama dispuesta a cambiarse. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Su padre había regresado antes de lo provisto y todo su mundo de ensueño se había derrumbado en tan solo segundos. Más ahora el hecho de que su pelirrojo estuviera a solas con su padre la tenía preocupada.

Tenía miedo a que su padre le prohibiera verlo. Nunca se habían detenido a pensar qué era lo que harían si los descubrían, siempre pensado en positivo, que todo saldría bien...

Suspiró rendida y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, en un intento de que el tiempo pasará más de prisa. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y él no aparecía. Una lagrima salió de sus ojos al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se habría. La sonrisa que se había formado en su fracciones al pensar que aquel podría ser su amado novio, desapareció al ver la expresión de tristeza que llevaba su primo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos, tres horas?

Su primo pasó de largo hasta llegar a su cama, donde dejó una carta, y al llegar hasta la puerta un: _Lo siento, Hinata-sama_, fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de salir de su habitación. Se apresuró a tomar la carta y leerla, haciendo caso omiso al leve temblor de sus manos.

_– Lo siento, Hinata. Tu padre me ha dicho que te iras, que me prohibirá verte. Prométeme que me esperaras y no me olvidaras. Prometo que cuando tú te vayas yo te estaré esperando. Que cuando tú vuelvas me encontraras de rodillas con una caja en mis manos. Aquel objeto significara que cumplí con mi promesa, que te amaré por siempre y para siempre. ¿Te acuerdas de mis palabras? «El tatuaje que llevo sobre mi frente es la firma de mi promesa... de nuestra promesa de amor» Pues, lo prometí y lo cumpliré. Y sí, te estoy proponiendo que te cases conmigo, Hinata. Si alguien se opone ¿Qué importa? Es nuestra decisión, nadie va poder separarnos. Y de ser necesario, te llevaré lejos conmigo._

_Solo hay que esperar, en cuanto te recibas volverás, tu primo me lo ha dicho, entonces, esperemos._

_Te amo. Gaara. –_

Las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas. La puerta de su habitación se volvió abrir, revelando a su padre. Quien le ordenó que empacara sus cosas, que se iría en unas horas.

_. . __**.**_

***. **_Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer _

_Y lloré, porque no te vi volver. _

_Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien _

_Para ocultar, que sufrías también__** .*  
**_

_. . __**.**_

Se despidió de sus amigas con una sonrisa para después adentrarse en su habitación.

Con tristeza, miró las diversas cartas que tenía en sus manos. Seguramente eran de su primo y amigas, pero no de él.

Hace años que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero. Si él aun seguía esperándola, no faltaba mucho para su encuentro.

Según le había dicho su amiga Ino, él ahora se encontraba liderando la empresa de su padre, al igual que lo haría ella en cuanto regresara a su casa. También había leído que él aun seguía preguntando por ella.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba leer en su carta para que su día se alegrara. Ella también estaba aun esperando por él. Deseando que el tiempo pasase con más velocidad para poder volver a verlo.

Aun seguía amándolo, y aunque lloró como nunca antes al enterarse de su partida, optó por esperar por él en cuanto lo vio a lo lejos, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano en cuanto subió al avión.

Revisó las cartas distraídamente y sus ojos se abrieron al ver una carta que llevaba su nombre. Al abrirla lagrimas escaparon de sus blancos ojos para después leer una pequeña hoja que se hallaba dentro del sobre.

_"Tienes que enterarte que tu primo se casará dentro de muy poco y, por esto, ya no eres más su prometida. Tu padre no se la hizo muy fácil pero él verdaderamente estaba enamorado. Espero verte en su casamiento._

_Te estaré esperando, Hinata. Si no me veré obligado a ir a buscarte._

_Te amo"_

_. . __**.**_

***. **_Hazme de una vez sentir _

_Que está pasión no tendrá fin _

_Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor _

_Por favor déjame besar tu ser _

_El mundo que otros no ven _

_Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré _

_. . __**.**_

Sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir en cuanto lo vio con un pequeño cartel con su nombre. Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Corrió hacía él dejando su equipaje en donde fuera que se encontraba parada. Estaba feliz ¿Hace cuanto que no lo veía? Que importaba, ahí estaba él. Sonriéndole y abriendo ambos brazos junto con una sonrisa, invitándola a que lo abrazara.

Se lanzó a sus brazos dejando que lagrimas de felicidad salieran de sus blancos ojos. Sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos, surrandole que se veía hermosa y no pudo contener que unas cuantas risas de felicidad salieran de sus labios. Aun sin creer que estaba frente a él. Aquello era algo completamente irreal.

Se separaron lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos y Hinata aguanto la respiración en cuanto lo vio arrodillarse.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _Habían sido sus palabras, logrando que su llanto tomara más intensidad. Observó la hermosa caja que tenía entre sus manos y un, aun más hermoso, anillo dentro de esta.

_¡Claro que sí! _Fue su respuesta antes de unir sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

Nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Extrañaba tanto su calidez, su olor, estar junto a él. Era en ese momento que se daba cuenta que había valido la pena esperar. Ni la distancia había logrado separarlos, y cómo hacerlo, si ellos de verdad se amaban. Era obvio que no se separarían por unas cuantas horas de distancia. Había sido difícil, pues no es lo mismo pero ya no importaba. Y ahora, pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Esperar valió la pena, pues ahí estaba, junto a su fiel amado. Lista para ser feliz a su lado.

_. . __**.**_

_***.** Tal como un imán atráeme _

_Que muero por verte otra vez _

_Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez _

_No me dejes, entiende de una vez _

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad _

_No renuncies a nuestro amor_ _**.***_

. . _**.**_

_**· ~ . **__Cuando tú te vayas yo te estaré esperando. Cuando tú vuelvas me encontraras de rodillas con una caja en mis manos. Aquel objeto significara que cumplí con mi promesa, que te amaré por siempre y para siempre. «El tatuaje que llevo sobre mi frente es la firma de mi promesa... de nuestra promesa de amor» __**. ~ ·**_

_**ƒin.**_

* * *

Al fin termine ! n.n

Mi primer fic de esta pareja *.*

Espero les guste, y comprendan que en lo del lemon aun soy una completa novata, n.n)7 Si no les gusta, entenderé. También espero no haberlos aburrido, creo que me salio un poco largo.

Saludos !


End file.
